


Ducks

by antikytheras



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo/The Outsider only if you squint very hard, Crack, Gen, I half-wish I was kidding, Pure Crack, file this under "list of things I regret", hint: rubber duckies are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antikytheras/pseuds/antikytheras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider comes to Corvo with a very strange request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for arrozshooter's request on tumblr for a ficlet meme.
> 
> Prompts were Lake, Rejection, Rubber Duck and Corvo/The Outsider.
> 
> ...Yeah, I don't know either.

There were a number of ways Corvo could have responded to this sort of scenario.

He chose to go with the slower, more cautious approach.

'You want my _what_?’

The Outsider continued to regard him with a serious expression. ‘You heard me correctly the first time, Corvo.’

Still, he persisted. ‘My _what_?’

'Your hair has not even begun to grey yet. Your hearing should be functioning perfectly fine.'

'So what you're saying is that you appeared to me in the middle of the day, next to the lake where anyone who happened to be walking past could see you, then run to an Overseer and accuse me of consorting with the Outsider, which would get me into a lot of trouble, all for the sake of _what_ now?’

Oddly enough, and to Corvo’s twisted glee, the Outsider actually looked uncomfortable. ‘I do not wish to repeat myself.’

The lake was a place where couples often met, because it was said to be a very scenic spot and apparently, people in love liked that sort of thing. While Corvo agreed wholeheartedly with the part about how the lake was a pretty place, he didn’t really understand why love-struck people would hopelessly romanticise a location.

Even so, Corvo would probably have been a lot less confused if the Outsider had done something less insane, like confess his undying love for him or something.

'You do know what people like to do at lakes, right?’

'But of course.' Ah, the Outsider's nonchalance had returned.

'Then you should know that it's not a place where people ask for that kind of thing.'

'You know perfectly well that I'm not something that most people would consider normal, Corvo.'

Corvo saw no other way around it. He had no choice but to confront the matter head-on, and he hoped that he would be able to keep his composure throughout the whole thing.

Trying very hard to keep a straight face, he dropped the bomb.

'Still, why do you want my rubber duck?’

To his credit, the Outsider didn’t even flinch. ‘It would provide a welcome splash of colour in the Void.’

'You want my _rubber duck_?’ Corvo could hardly believe his ears.

'Yes.' At this point, the Outsider was looking quite exasperated. 'Is the idea so hard for you to grasp, Corvo? I would like to acquire your rubber duck. It is an extremely fine specimen of a rubber duck, and I enjoy collecting fine specimens.'

'How do you even know about my rubber duck anyway?'

The Outsider did not reply.

Suddenly, it hit him.

Horrified, Corvo inched away from the Outsider. ‘Have you been watching me _while I bathe_?’

The Outsider merely shrugged. ‘There are some drawbacks for a supernatural being in a position like mine.’

Corvo took a moment to compose himself. The Outsider waited patiently, staring into the crystal clear lake and watching the fish to pass the time.

'Absolutely not. You cannot have my rubber duck,' Corvo said firmly.

The Outsider’s expression did not change, but there was a note of disappointment in his voice when he spoke. ‘Very well.’

With that, the Outsider returned to the Void, leaving nothing to show that he had ever existed.

Corvo looked ahead blankly.

Then, he hid his face in his hands.

And then he screamed.


End file.
